Wheel of Time
by DarknessDevil03
Summary: A girl who was shimmering walking alone, all alone, as she run off to her home, she was never really accepted at the Family she was staying in right from the start, they always call her Useless, the words that hurts her for many times, but one stormy snow night, something happened while she was walking far away from her home, that changed her life, from bad to Worst.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction: Wheel of time

**I hope You'll like my second Fanfic in Gakuen Alice, and please leave a reviews on how you think this story is, Thank you!.**

**I own nothing, but just the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

As the snow storm came in, there was a girl who was trembling and shimmering in cold, her body was cold as an ice, but even so she felt how her situation was, she still kept on going.

She was crying, she was crying in her own uselessness, her body was full of wounds, a stained of bloods was dripping down her white, dirty and destroyed clothes.

Even though there was a rumor that on the East side she was going right now, there are deadliest Vampires that was seeking for a humans blood.

She felt so Tired, so Hungry, so Thirsty, and she felt the coldness was already taking over her Consciousness.

She tripped into something that causes her to fall down of her Feet, she was trying to stood up again, but she was too tired that she couldn't move a muscle.

and Finally the Girl's vision was turning blurry as the Snows continued on falling down, she was about to Faint when suddenly she saw a figure in the fog of the Snow.

She couldn't figured out what it was, but when it came in nearer and nearer that it was heading towards her, it was a Vampire with black wings.

The Girl was scared, trembling as she saw the Saliva Dripping from it's mouth as it stared at her hungrily.

The Vampire cornered the girl as it was circling her around, it was licking it's lips, ready to take it's fang on the Girls Neck and Drain it's body by taking all of it's Blood.

As the Girl noticed that the Vampire is already sticking it's fang out, it's eyes was redder than before, and with a dash, the Vampire was heading towards the girl.

She was crying, she can't move since her feet was tired of walking, the Girl Cried and Cried begging for mercy.

The Girl closed her eyes and Covered her Ears as she don't want to hear the Grumbling hunger that the Vampire was making.

**"A Human!... A HUMAN!, Just enough for my feast tonight!" ** The Vampire said as it came nearer towards the Girl who was crying out loud.

Suddenly the Girl heard a squished sound, and as she wants to see what happened, she opened her eyes as she saw, the Vampires head was on the Ground while the body was on the other side.

The Girl Screamed out loud, she was out of energy, her head was blank she couldn't calm down as blood was everywhere around her.

Her Vision was starting to Blurred and before she faint she hung herself up some more of her energy that was left in her as she stared another figure coming behind from the vampire who attacked her earlier.

It's eyes was also Red like the other and as it raised it hands up with a blood on it's finger, the boy licked it hungrily, and looked at the Girl who was leaning on the ground.

her eyes was slowly closing, until she fainted and heard the last words that the boy said was "_A human.. huh?_".


	2. Chapter 2: Surrounded by Vampires I

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my story, and I'm very sorry for some grammar mistakes and also misspelled words, i'm working on my grammar, so please be kind with the reviews, and again thank you so much.**

**Please enjoy!, I don't own anything by the way, wish i did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV:<strong>

_*Crash!~*, a broken glass scattered in the ground, and i was there, crying, and crying and begging for forgiveness, That time... i accidentally tripped on a sheet of the carpet and pushed the table that i didn't realized that there was a vase._

_"WHY ARE YOU SO USELESS?!, YOU CAN'T EVEN CLEAN THE HOUSE WITHOUT BREAKING A THING?" i was yelled up by my mother angrily, she was always like that, a type of mother who wants everything around her perfect._

_She yelled at me, as she pulled my hair tightly, it hurts so much, i always thought that why am i born in such a kind world, am i really born just to suffer?, and if so i would just prefer to die... alone._

_"I'm so sorry... i'm..so..sorry..." I apologized while my mother was still pulling my hair up, just as then i thought she wanted to kill me, but i thought wrong._

_Dad, and my other siblings doesn't cover up for me, they just stared at me while i'm being torture as i call it, maltreated._

_Every time, i made a mistake, they lock me up in a cold room for a Week, and all i eat is or should i say, all that i had was drinking water._

_I'm also wondering, that how can i survive? this pain? this wounds all over my body?, all these metal marks?, all these Chain marks on my feet?._

_"uSELESS!", pain, "YOU NOT MY DAUGHTER!", This pain is just too real..._

* * *

><p>"<em>She's waking up..." <em>I heard a voice as i slowly opened my eyes, this place is unfamiliar, all these people around me...who are they?.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked me as i sat up from the bed, i'm still wearing the same clothes i'm always wearing, dirty, destroyed, and full of my blood.

I stayed silent, i'm not good at talking with people, since nobody in my home has ever talk to me nicely, they all talk to me like i'm a piece of trash.

"What's your name?, and where do you live?" Another voice asked me, i raised my head up as i saw five people surrounding me.

"Hey, do you have a tongue?" A voice asked me that was coming from the door, i saw a boy that has a dark Violet hair and crimson eyes, said as he stared at me coldly.

"Y..es" I answered, my voice is cracked almost because of everyday, i always cry in my room, my dark room.

"Then answer those questions that is being asked to you" He replied in again cold voice.

"I'm Mikan...sakura, from Valley... " I answered, still too tired and still too sleepy.

"Well then Mikan-chan, what were you doing in the middle of the Snow storm last night? and why is your clothes full of blood?" A guy who has an Blonde long hair asked me.

Am i suppose to answer that question?, i stopped thinking for a moment and took off the blanket that was covering me, and my wounds has healed up.

I covered my right arm with my left hand, since theres a mark that i'm always hiding when i'm at home, i don't understand what it says, the mark is not that big, just a normal size, that some people call it birth mark.

*Bathump*, Not... again, _"Huff..._" my vision... is turning... blurry again...

"Hey, are you okay?!, you look Very pale, Hotaru! call the doctor Quickly!" A voice yelled... I don't know what's happening but, everything is turning black one by one.

"Mikan-chan, don't close your eyes, that doctor is on the way" a voice said again as i tried not to close my eyes, but i'm too sleepy...

*closing*...

"NO, MIKAN-CHAN, LOOK AT ME!, DON't CLOSE YOUR EY-" but before i can hear the continuation of the words that was being said to me, my eyes has closed up already.

* * *

><p><em>*Bathump*...<em>

_*Bathump*..._

_I can hear the beat of my heart, i look around me... where am i?, i think it's a garden... beautiful garden that has lots of beautiful flowers._

_I feel so relaxed, Calm, and it's very peaceful, am i dead?,.. all i remember was that, i suddenly feel weak and i fainted._

_But then i saw a Grave, i walk towards it and looked at the names on it, and i felt my heart stopped for a moment as i saw, my families name, my father and my sibling and also my mother._

_Why are they?... dead?... But as i left home, they were still the same as before,... what's going on?..._

**_"Hmm?... Don't you want them dead?"_**_ A voice suddenly echoed at my ears, "Who are you?, and where am i?" I asked rudely, this is just a dream!._

**_"Your in my paradise, it is as you can see, your family... who maltreated you, who made you suffer, is now lying in front of you" _**

_"This is just a nightmare!, if you ever lay a hand to one of my family, i'll come to you!" I yelled angrily._

**_"My, My, what an Idiot Human, More like Stupid human, They Treated you like a trash, chained you up, and still your fighting for them? humans are really out of their Mind, huh?"_**

_"Even So!, They gave me a home!, i don't care if they want to kill me!, i don't care if they make me suffer, but at least at that moment, i will finally know what was the reason i was born!" I don't know why i'm covering for my family, who did wrong things to me, who treated me like a trash.  
><em>

_But so i'm not here right now if it wasn't for them who take me in as a family, i already know i'm useless, i already know that i'm just adopted, because they said that my father and Mother Died when i was still a baby, it was a car accident._

"Mikan-chan..."

_*Drip*, ale?, tears...?, why am i ... crying?... why am i..._

"MIKAN-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>I shut my eyes open wide, i was panting hard,... my heart was racing<p>

"Thank goodness, your awake!" The same guy as before said as i saw the people who was here before was still here.

"Uhm... Where...am..i?" I finally asked.

"Your in the VGakuen Academy" A girl with a dark amethyst hair said as i had a feeling she's familiar to me.

"Who are you.. people?" My throat still hurts, why are they so kind to me?, i know this is a Vampire Village, but they despite humans, right?

"Ah, Were really sorry for not introducing ourselves right from the start, i'm Narumi Anju, but you can call me Narumi, This is Hotaru, that boy over there in the front door is Natsume, This is Misaki, Yuu tobita, Ruka, Tsubasa" The Guy with blonde hair said, ah that's right his name is Narumi.

Hotaru?... i heard that name when i was home... ah! "Are you perhaps, Hotaru Imai?" I asked as everyone around me looked at me.

"Yeah... How do you know? do you know each other Imai?" Erm... Yuu Asked, as they all look at Hotaru this time.

"No, i don't know her... this is the first time i saw her" She said as i remembered the day i met her.

"You mean you don't remember the girl who helped you when you tripped in a rock?" I asked, still making sure if i was right.

"I tripped? whe- Oh, i remember now!, when i went to the Valley village and i somehow got lost and i was trying to find the way i can go home when i tripped in a rock, so your that girl?, but somehow..." She paused a bit, what is she trying to tell me?.

"I remembered that you were being treated bad by your own family, but, i did said that you can just go to the Orphanage but why didn't you go?" She asked me as i bowed my head down and tried to make an excuse but still, i guess i don't have any other choice but to tell her the Truth.

"Actually... i didn't have time to do it" My tone suddenly changed, somehow i can't explain, wether i'm sad, or just explaining things.

"What do you mean?." The Girl Misaki that looks older than me said.

"It's because, that time i accidentally broke something very important, and so as my punishment, i was chained up and lock up in my room" I said as they all look shock and surprised.

"Chain... you?, what kind of family do you have that chain their daughter up?!" Narumi-san said angrily, i should be happy right? that someone has finally cared for me, but why do i have this feeling that i want to cover up for my family?.

"Actually, Mikan is not their real daughter, i heard her story that her Father and Mother and sibling had an car accident and she was the only one who survived" it made me surprise that Hotaru still remembers the story i told her about myself.

"Okay, then enough with the stories for a bit and let start the real topic now" Another guy entered in with a frog on his shoulder said as he entered in looking at me.

"What were you doing in the middle of the snow storm?" The guy said as he looked at me seriously.

It made me sweat-dropped since he looks at me like he wants to eat me or Something.

I just took a deep breath and answered "i run away from home" i lied since the truth is i was kicked out from home.

Suddenly i felt that my body was full of bandage all this time?, i take the blanket off me again and saw that my wounds has finally closed up.

"Jin-Jin, you being rude to Mikan-chan" I heard Narumi-san said as the guy Jin-jin was it? stared at me...

*DING DONG DING DONG DING* Suddenly a loud bell rung as everyone waved goodbye to me and said that i should sleep for now and they will ask questions later.

But Hotaru was still there, she took a closer step to me and seated on the chair and before she can talk i ask her first, i need an answer to my own question.

"Ne Hotaru, why do i cover for my family even though they treat me Badly? why is it like that?" I asked as i smile forcely, I always wonder why?.

SHe was silent for a bit until she answered me, "It's because, your too ... kind, too kind like the time i met you, even thought we don't know each other that much, you still helped me to find my direction to my home" She answered.

A knock coming from the door came before i can ask another thing, "Hotaru, Narumi-sensei is looking for you" A voice said out from the door.

She stood up and waved goodbye to me and exited the room... hmm.. Hotaru changed, huh?, well it's just that when i first met her she was cold to me, but i guess she's warmer to anyone now.

"Oi, whitey" A voice suddenly said that made me startle.

"W-what? who was that?" i asked panickly as i searched around the room until i saw the same boy again,

"Were you there this whole time?" I asked.

"No, i just came here just now" He said, wait his name was... ah Natsume!, he's the same boy last night who saved me from the vampire!.

He walk towards me and cornered me on the bed, he suddenly s-s-s-ss-s-s-sniff me! "W-what are you doing?!" I asked blushing hard.

"Hooo, it seems like you have a delicious blood, may i have a taste for a bit?" what is this guy talking about?, of course not!.

"Excuse me, but i'm not a drink!" I said angrily, well at the same time blushing.

"Well then whitey let me tell you something..." Whitey? is that my nickname?-wait WHY IS HE CALLING ME THAT?!.

"Excuse me Natsume-san, my name is not Whitey, i'm Mikan" I said with an irritated tone. Gosh this guy is irritating!.

"Hn.. whatever i can call you whatever i like , and oh be reminded that your the only human here, everyone around you is a Vampire including me" He said as he suddenly throw a pillow on me, but when i looked at his direction, he was already gone

"MOUUU!, URGHH whatever it is, i'll just go to Sleep!" I said as i flop myself in the bed and close my eyes to sleep, _"Sigh"_ I'm worried about what will happen to me from now on, since i'm at a school that is full of Vampires! and the worst part is i'm the only human!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter!, please leave a review a review at the Box! Thank you! i'll update as soon as i can! sorry for some grammar mistakes.<strong>

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3: Surrounded by Vampires II

**Summary:** _A girl who was shimmering walking alone, all alone, as she run off to her home, she was never really accepted at the Family she was staying in right from the start, they always call her Useless, the words that hurts her for many times, but one stormy snow night, something happened while she was walking far away from her home, that changed her life, from bad to Worst._

**I don't own anything, but Hope you'll enjoy! and please leave a comment :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV:<strong>

Huh?, what's this? i'm holding something?, hmm... maybe i'm just dreaming, i wobble as i slowly opened my eyes, ale? there's a figure again right in from of me.

And when it came in Clearer i saw Natsume-san and i was h-h-h-h-h-h-holding his Hands?! how did that happened?, i quickly pulled my hand away and- Wait, why is Natsume-san here in the first place?

"Hm?... Your too loud Whitey, what's your problem?" A voice said as it sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawn, what's my problem?, isn't that suppose to be my line?.

"Natsume-san, my problem is 'Why are you here?' " I asked in an Intense tone, an irritated tone.

"Hn, I'm ordered to guard you, so any questions? then go to the Gayi sensei" He said as he scratched the back of his head and stared at me coldy.

"Gayi?" Who's that? is that?...

"It's Narumi, so if you have a question go to that teacher, it's not like i like guarding a girl who just do is sleep" Arghhh!, ha! this guy is sooooo irritating to talk with.

"Well i'm so sorry if all i do is sleep, and i don't know what to do here, since i'm not FROM here" I answered irritatedly.

"Hn. Whatever, and oh by the way Whitey Gayi sensei said that once you woke up go to the office" He said as he was about to exited the door as i pulled his clothes, he looked at me as i realized what i did just now.

"What?" He ask as he looked at me!...

"Ano...Uhm... I don't know where the office is, so-"

"Once you got out of this room go right, and after that go Left, turn Straight and once you saw a faculty room, go left to it and that is where the office is, so now then" He said as he immediately exited the room before i can talk and ask again the question, since I Didn't get that!.

I just sighted and stood up from the bed i was laying in and headed to the closet, and Wow there was a clothes prepared for me, vampires are sure Nice, but wait... if i'm the only human why didn't they drunk my blood right from the start?.

Hmm... I kinda ask that to myself, but yeah, why?, "It's because of Natsume" A voice came in the door tat made me Almost jump from the position i'm standing in.

"Oh, Sorry if i rudely barged in to your room, ehe it's just that i heard someone talking using a mind so i just came in to check it out, and by the way i'm kokoro Yumeni, but you can call me Koko" A boy said as he smiled at me.

"What do you mean because of Natsume-san?" I asked since i don't know why Natsume-san was involved too.

"It's Because when He came here, he was holding a girl and that was you and when Vampires started to sense that your a human, the other Vampires are eager to drink your blood fully when Natsume stopped them by just looking at them with an furious eyes, Since Natsume is the strongest Vampire here, Everyone is afraid to even Fight him, e yelled as the Ground started to shake saying that "Once you have layed an even One Fang to this girl, surely i will let you see the Hell in no time, Remember! This girl is Mine!" And that is where none of the Vampires touched you" He said as he waved goodbye to me.

First of all, why did Natsume-san tried to protect me, i thought Vampires despite humans?, well i'll let the questions end here for a bit and try solving the situation i'm having right now, SInce EVERYONE HERE IS STARING AT ME!, As i thought Going out that room is going to be scary.

Suddenly i bumped into someone that made the Both of us fell and the book the person i bumped was holding was scattered into the ground.

"Ah!, I'm Very sorry let me help- Ruka-kun!" I said as i recognized the boy, i saw him yesterday when i was still feeling bad.

"Mikan-chan?, WHat are you doing outside? and first of all all alone?!" Yeah i know going out alone in a vampires school is very scary.

"Ah, Narumi-san said that once i've woke up, he called for me to the office, but i don't know where the office is" I said as... eh? the book i was tidying up disappeared?

And once i looked at Ruka-kun's Direction, it was already tide up?!,... how did that?..- Aha oh yeah, his a vampire.

"Well let me guide you to the Office sine walking alone is dangerous" He said as he offered his hand to help me stand up.

Ruka-kun is so nice, i wish Natsume-san is like this too... wait WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT GUY?!.

"Mikan-chan, were already here" Ruka said as i snapped into my senses, not knowing that we already reached the Office and wait it's only rooms apart until it's the room i was sleeping on.

That Natsume! is really a teaser!.

Once i came in, *Gulp* All the Teachers are looking at me! it's kinda tense here!, "Ah! Mikan-chan, it's good to see you standing on your foot again!" A voice said cheerfully as i look to where the voice was coming from and it was... Narumi-san.

"Etto... why did you call for me Narumi-sa- i mean Sensei?" I said as i came towards his table. He looks like his on a good mood -_-''

"Ehe, i just got a news that i don't know if you'll be happy or not but..." he trailed off just as i tilt my head in confusion.

"But?..." I said as i sign him to continue.

"Your Going to transfer here until we can find your parents!" He said as it just... i don't really care, since i know that i won't be staying to this school longer than i dreamed it would be because i might cause another trouble because of my Clumsiness at everything.

"hmm..." I said as my tone sounds like i don't care.

"EH? Aren't you happy Mikan-chan?" He said as i flinched since he was showing a drama moment in front of the other teachers.

"No, no, no, Ehem... i'm super happy and Excited~" I used my fake cheerful voice that i thought it would get Narumi-sensei's Mood back again and aha who would have thought it would work?.

"Yehey, well then go back to your room as i prepare your papers to sign up?" Narumi-sensei said as i bowed down and exited the room and headed towards the room i'm staying in.

As i reached in i quickly walk inside and flop myself in the bed, since i'm really confused wether if i should be happy or i should... ARGHHH! _"Sigh" _I'll just go to sleep to take my mind off it.

*Yawn*, i don't know but i sleep all day but why am i still sleepy?, probably because when i was at home, i couldn't get much enough sleep because i still need to do the laundry.

I slowly closed my eyes and letted myself fall asleep soundly.

* * *

><p><em>*Flash*~~~~<em>

_Eh? where am i?, it's dark, everything is dark... but i can see a light above me, but somehow a dark hole is sucking me down._

_**"Eat"** a voice suddenly echoed, it was a cold voice... **"Eat..."**__It's not Natsume-san's Voice... but somehow this voice... is lonesome, the voice is...cold so cold... like the time i drown in a Cold pile of snow and i walk in the middle of a Snow Storm._

_Helpless... Alone... Have nobody to help me... all Alone._

_Someone... can someone lead me to the light, right over there?, i pointed to the light like i was crazy talking to myself._

_It's strange i suddenly felt i want to cry..._

_i want to scream... i want to cry... _

_*Chuckle* i can't believe that i let my self drown in such a situation, because of my own Kindness._

_"Well, no-" _"MIKAN!", suddenly i heard a voice calling my name, but there was a murmur around me, many voices, so instead of figuring out what it is, i opened my eyes slowly, and my eyes widened as i saw i was already standing at the edge of the rooftop, and two more steps and i will fall.

And i started to Panic when i saw how high the place where i am right now is.

**"Jump..." **Again that voice!, but my body is moving on it's own, i can't... control my body ... it's moving on it's own.

"MIKAN!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard Jinno-sensei said as i turn my body around in force, since someone is like controlling my body.

"I can't... Control...my Body" I said as i squarred in pain on how my body was fighting Against me.

"Could it be... a low level Vampire?!" Ruka said as i didn't know what it meant but, the way they showed me an expression was deeply unexplainable, wether their scared or angry.

**(AN: Well then Everyone, i'm gonna continue it on the next chapter!, and again sorry if the chapter was too short for any of you, but Hope you liked it and please leave a review! and Also RATE!, well then Take care everyone! :))  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Confused

**Summary:** _A girl who was shimmering walking alone, all alone, as she run off to her home, she was never really accepted at the Family she was staying in right from the start, they always call her Useless, the words that hurts her for many times, but one stormy snow night, something happened while she was walking far away from her home, that changed her life, from bad to Worst._

**I don't own anything, but hope you enjoy! and please leave a comment on the chat box**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Confused, in a fuse.<p>

"Could it be... A LOW LEVEL VAMPIRE?!" Ruka said more like yelled up, i didn't know wether their scared or angry but the way they look at the air surrounding me, they have a terrifying look on their eyes.

"Let...Her..GO!" Ruka, Narumi-sensei and also the others started to yelled up angrily, but what is a low level vampire, and more likely, THIS BODY OF MINE IS COMPLETELY OUT OF MY CONTROL!, I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK UP A WORD!.

I was standing there like a dead fish and first of all not knowing and doesn't have any idea what was going on right now.

***Chuckle* **!... a voice suddenly chuckled in my mind? or the other students can hear it too?.

***What a stupid vampires you all are!* ** no, it's not just me... everyone can hear it too since their expression started to change again.

"Why are you putting an innocent girl in danger!" Jinno-sensei demanded, and yes i'm there standing at the edge or the roof top, luckily i moved a bit so i'm far off from falling.

Gosh!, _'Sigh' _how did i end up this way?.

***Huh, you vampires are lowest than us!, you all should be called a low vampire, while we should be called a royal vampire!, wait are you all even a vampire?, then if you are, why are you letting a human girl live in this vampire world?!, what a shameless vampires, you should just drink all of her blood and let her die!, since humans was the one who abandoned and disgraced our forms!***

Now, i'm really, really confused!, what is this story about humans and vampires?!,  
>but all of them... suddenly, their eyes turned... RED!.<p>

It's getting really colder... and i forgot that i just recovered from fever but... my... vision is...  
>and i'm not wearing any jackets for cover.<p>

It's no use, even if i faint my body will still be standing, but i don't want to lose conscious again!  
>All i do is faint here, faint there!, i need to stand up on my own wether i want to survive!.<p>

"WE ARE NOTHING LIKE A LOW VAMPIRES LIKE YOU, WHO ALWAYS DESIRES A BLOOD! A HUMAN BLOOD! WETHER IT'S YOUNG AND OLD! YOU ARE A HEARTLESS VAMPIRES!" Students started to yelled up their own anger.

***Well we are not called vampires if we don't drink human bloods* ** the voice chuckled and *flinch*,  
>My...My body was moving! and most of all, by it's own!<p>

"Vampires and humans are no different we vampires are just stronger and have a long life span than humans!" They yelled but they didn't notice that my body and basically i'm going in for the jump!.

"MIKAN!"I don't know where that voice came from, but GET ME OUT OF HERE!.

***Why are you all so protective in just one human, there are many humans out there that can play with you* **The voice again chuckled and _"gulp" _ when my body stops, only one more step and my body will be grudged into pieces on how high the roof top is.

And suddenly a black figure right in front of me suddenly appeared, and it touched my neck and pushed my side-down that it looks like i tilt and i saw his fangs!, OH MY GOD IS HE GONNA BITE ME?!

*Whoosh*, suddenly a fire ball came in rushing to attack the figure that was about to bite me, it swaggle wround in the ground in pain because the fire on it's back was getting larger and larger.

*Flicker*, and I FORGOT I WAS ABOUT TO FALL IN JUST ONE STEP BACK WARDS!, i closed my eyes since i was already falling, i opened my eyes and saw Natsume-san right in front of me!.

"Idiot don't close your eyes!" He yelled to me but, as i was feeling dizzy earlier and i'm about to faint, i just forced myself to stay awake, but now i guess i used too much energy.

"Hold my hand!" He yelled again, but... my vision is turning blurry...

"I...can't...too...sleepy.." I murmured as i finally reached his hands, and -

* * *

><p><em>"She's waking up" <em>I heard a voice said as i slowly opened my eyes, and i saw Narumi-sensei, Ruka-kun, Hotaru, Misaki-senpai, and Natsume.

De ja vu, i kinda feel this has happened before.

"Mikan-chan, daijoubu?" Narumi-sensei asked, i was laying on the bed since i can't move my body.

"Narumi-sensei, why can't Mikan-chan move her body?" Anna asked to Narumi-sensei.

"It's because of the Low-level vampire's power, even if you destroyed the vampire the power will still last, but don't worry it will take two days and the power will be off" Narumi-sensei said.

And yup i can't speak, why? because when the vampire was tooking control of my body i can still bare to speak but now,. i can't... the power is too powerful.

"Well then Mikan-chan, we'll let you rest up for a bit, let's go everyone" Narumi-sensei said as they waved goodbye and left.

I slowly closed my eyes, i'll sleep for today, gosh it's so hard not moving your body, and i guess that once i can move my body again, it will hurt a bunch, since i'm not moving ti'll tomorrow.

**Normal POV:**

Mikan fell asleep, she didn't have a choice since she can't do anything but to wait.

She was sleeping peacefully, she thought that the Nightmare that she always had will disappear for today,  
>and finally she can sleep peacefully, not screaming about the bad dream.<p>

Mikan wanted a nice and loving family but... why didn't God let her have her dreams?' she always asked why...

She was so envious about the children she always saw running with a smile, lovely smile on their face holding it's Mother and Father's hands.

While she was abandoned, maltreated, and finally she didn't even felt their love even once.

Mikan has tried to kill herself, she always thought that her life is meaningless, useless, she is not righted to be born in this world she is standing in.

But whenever she do something like killing herself with a knife, she can't do it, her hands is shaking and so is her body.

Can that love she always wanted to have will ever come true?, and when Mikan was still staying at her family's house, she said to herself that, _"even my own real parents abandoned me, no one love's me" _She's already breaking up, but thanks to her new friends that she met at the VGakuen Academy.

They gave her light and color to her world, she can finally laugh, and have some fun.

And Mikan thought that 'They gave her a reason to live, and a reason to keep her dreams up'.

But as you can see Mikan's condition in the VGakuen is still dangerous right?.

What will you do if your in the situation that, your surrounded by hundredths of vampires and your the only human?.

Hard to imagine right?, but Mikan has a hero even though his a vampire, she is thankful to Natsume, for saving her many times.


	5. Chapter 5: Faith and Trust

**I don't own anything.  
>Please enjoy!<strong>

Chapter 5: Faith and Trust.

Mikan was still sleeping when someone knocked at the door very loudly, making Mikan wake up irritated early in the morning.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming..." Mikan mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms.

"What is it-" Before Mikan could continue, someone dragged her out of her room. She noticed that it was Yuu.

"Hey, Yuu... what is it? You know, I'm still in my pajamas..." Mikan manage to speak up as they ran towards the office.

She doesn't have any idea what was going on but... all of the staff seems to be in the office... busy with something.

_"Uhm... Yuu what's going on?" _Mikan whispered as Yuu whispered back, _"Sorry, Mikan but... Narumi-sensei will explain everything. But... be sure not to be too shocked about it."_

Mikan became more confused now, what does Yuu mean by, 'don't be too shocked?' Is there a surprise birthday party or something?

But at the same time, Mikan noticed that Narumi-sensei hasn't arrived yet.

"Gosh... Narumi was the one who called us here and he's the one who's late?" Mikan heard some other staff complain.

"Hey, hey, alright, calm down. Geez, I'm already here." A voice grumbled at the front door and made everyone startled.

"Come on! It's not like you've seen a ghost or anything!" Narumi complained as Mikan giggled a bit.

"Alright, enough of that. Narumi, why did you call us here? Just cut the chase already." Jinno-sensei ordered, as high-blooded as ever.

"Well then, we are all aware that the vampires here in the village are starting to outrage, correct? So I have very bad news that Mikan-chan is included here. I heard in the valley when I was traveling last night for some paper to be transferred, when I heard someone said that some low-vampires are putting against a barrier so they can get out of the Vampire Village, and headed out to the Human Side or as you can call, Human Village." A mysterious and furious voice started to spread around the Office.

*Clap, clap* "Alright, calm down everyone! We need to go there to put the escaped vampires back and put the Crusade Cross for a punishment. The reason why I called Mikan-chan here is because I want her to check on her family, whether some of them got bitten by a vampire." Narumi continued, making Mikan flinch and Yuu felt it.

"Hey, Mikan?" Yuu said as he stared at Mikan, and Mikan who was staring back at him.

"H-hmm...?" Mikan squeaked as she felt her body start to shake.

"Are you alright? You look pale..."Yuu continued as Mikan nodded.

"Yes... I'm alright." Mikan said as she clamped her hands together and took a deep breath that somehow made Yuu worried.

After the call meeting was done, Mikan hurriedly headed back to her room and locked her room, while Yuu was left back at the office.

"Hmm...? Yuu-chan, why are you still here? Do you need something?" Narumi asked as he saw Yuu seating down at the sofa with a worried face showing.

"Well... I want to tell you something... I'm worried about Mikan-chan." Yuu said as he looked at Narumi.

"Why?" Narumi asked back.

"It's because earlier when you said that Mikan will be checking on her family, it means that she's going to her home, right? I'm worried because during that time she looked pale and her body was shaking." Yuu exclaimed as Narumi somehow thought that Yuu has a point.

Hotaru did tell them before that Mikan had a bad experience with her family.

"Alright then, I want you to watch over Mikan during the time she visits or goes back home to her house, and for that it will be a secret between the two of us, understand?" Narumi added and that somehow made Yuu satisfied but again... he still has a question.

"Narumi-sensei... I still have a question..." Yuu said.

"Alright, let's hear it." Narumi said as he encouraged Yuu to continue.

"As you said before that the low-vampires were using their powers so that they can pass through the barrier that was made to separate vampires and humans, right? If that is so, how did Mikan reach this village if there was a barrier to forbid humans to come here? Also, during the snow storm, Mikan was already at the Vampire Village when Natsume found her, how is that?" Yuu asked and made Narumi think for a moment.

Yes, physically that is mysterious, but the question is... how did she get in?

*Flap, flap* A spy bat was right up in the window listening to Yuu and Narumi's conversation.

Suddenly a sound of a snapped finger was heard and the bat flew over to the sakura tree and there was Natsume who leaned on a branch as he made the flying bat disappear.

He jumped down the tree and headed towards his room, he clearly heard everything... _Everything_.

_"That girl is really mysterious... *Grin*" _Natsume grinned to himself and opened a box, grabbing a necklace and walked out to his room, heading towards Mikan's room.

He knocked three times as the door opened.

"What is it, Natsume-san?" Mikan said as Natsume stared at her for a moment.

"You... your body is trembling." Natsume said as he went into Mikan's room and sat on Mikan's bed.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but please don't enter anyone's room without their permission!" Mikan stated as Natsume stuck out his tongue.

"If you don't have any business here, I suggest you leave, Natsume-san." Mikan added as Natsume smirked.

"Hey, Whitey, cut the '-san' would you?" Natsume said as he stood up and headed towards Mikan.

"So tell me, why were you shaking like you're afraid of something?" Natsume said as he reached out his hands to Mikan's, making Mikan flinch as she remembered the time she was being strangled by father's hands.

She took a step back as she stared at Natsume with terror, her eyes full of fear.

*Flick!*

"Ouch! Why'd you do that, Natsume?!" Mikan asked furiously as she rubbed her red forehead that Natsume flicked with his fingers.

"It's because you're looking at me like I'm going to eat you..." Natsume said with a cold tone.

"Uh...I'm sorry about that... It's just that..." Mikan paused as Natsume handed a necklace to her.

"For me?" Mikan asked as Natsume passed it on Mikan's hands.

It has a round red gem and a dark amethyst color for the lace.

"It's beautiful..." Mikan said as she was awed by it's color.

"Wear that." Mikan heard Natsume said, but when she turned to his direction, he was already gone.

She also noticed that her body is not trembling anymore. Mikan held the necklace tightly and said, "Thank you so much, Natsume..."

**(Hope you liked it!, the continuation will be on the next chapter!, please leave a review! Thank you for reading this chapter! :))**


	6. Chapter 6: Senses

Chapter 6: Senses

I was already in the car, waiting for Narumi-sensei and the others to arrive. I was staring out the window, dozing off for some reason. I'm nervous, so nervous, and more likely afraid.

I'm not that prepared to go back home yet, whether they want me back or don't want me back. It's their choice.

I'm nothing but a tool that they used to order around, to do 'this' and 'that,' but I really accepted that. Because having a family is the only thing I wished for.

But that didn't really go well to my expectations. _"This is better than running away and letting myself starve on the street," _I usually say that to myself, but I never thought that my limit on accepting those punishments will end.

"Sorry were late, Mikan-chan. We told the other staffs that will be left here that there are some other documents and papers that are needed to be fixed." I snapped out on my thoughts as I heard Narumi-sensei enter the car along with Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai...?

Wait... are they coming along?!

"Narumi-sensei, are Misaki and Tsubasa-senpai coming along?" I asked, not knowing what they've planned.

"Yes, because we need more defense in case a low level vampire attacks us." I just smiled since Narumi-sensei has a point.

Along the travel, the whole car was silent, not even one of us was talking about something. _Awkward..._ I muttered to myself.

"Ne, ne, Mikan! Do you have someone you like?" I almost choked when I heard Misaki-senpai suddenly ask _that _out of blue.

"Eh?... Uhm... No I don't have..." I replied as Misaki-senpai glared at me all of a sudden and give off a creepy aura.

"Really?... Fufufu, but that doesn't look like it to me." I looked at her with a questioning look.

"W-what? Come on Misaki-senpai, I'm telling the truth. I don't have someone I like... _probably._" I whispered the end of the sentence I said-  
>Wait... 'probably'?! So that means I have someone I like?!<p>

I shook my head and suddenly Natsume's picture came in to my mind.

"Mikan-chan?... Why are you blushing?" I snapped out when I heard Misaki-senpai continue on teasing me.

"I-I'm not blushing-" I trailed off when the car suddenly stopped, making us all startled and almost making us fall from our seats

"What's the matter? Why did we stop?" Narumi-sensei asked as we sat up properly.

"There's a girl..." We heard the driver reply.

"A girl?" We all asked in sync as we headed out the car. It was true, there was a little girl, holding a flower basket.

"Would you like to buy some flowers?" The girl asked as she offered some flowers to us.

I realized that I didn't have any money, so I looked at the girl with apologetic eyes. I really want to buy some, but...

"I'm really sorry... But I don't have money with me." I apologized to the girl and patted her head.

*Grab*

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arms tightly and made me scream in pain.

"Mikan-chan!" I heard the others come rushing towards me when a strong wind suddenly came into our area.

I took a glance at the girl that I patted on the head before, my eyes widened when I saw her eyes begin to glow and the color change from black to red.

"A vampire?!" Even though the wind is too strong, I can still hear Narumi-sensei's voice.

I screamed again in pain as the tight hold from my arms became tighter, so much it feels like she's gonna break my arm apart.

"MIKAN! HOLD ON, WE'RE COMING!" I heard Misaki-senpai shout as the girl in front of me began to grow, and when she grew bigger, her form started to change too.

The hand that was holding my arm started to change into a thing I didn't know. I tried to struggle out but... the strength also increased.

*GRWAHHHHH*

Suddenly the creature that was holding me started to wiggle in pain as I saw a large amount of fire on it's back.

_"Could it be...?" _I quickly look around to see if i guessed right.

Since I'm high enough to see everything above here, I saw Natsume creating a fire ball on his hands and threw it towards the creature.

"Natsume?! what are you doing here?!" Tsubasa-senpai asked, surprised, along with Narumi and Misaki-senpai.

"Later for the explanations! For now, focus on how we will get that creature to let go of Mikan!" He yelled back coldly.

*Drip, drip*

I felt something on my cheeks, I used my other hand to swipe it off.

My eyes widened when i saw... blood! And it was trailing on towards the arm that the creature was holding.

"MIKAN!" I heard how the others was worried, and at the same time the pain from my arm started to take an affect.

Some blood was shed to the creature's body part.

Suddenly the creature let go of my arm and caused me to fall down. I closed my eyes as I thought I'm gonna fall down to the ground, but I felt someone catch me and it was... Natsume, again.

"What happened?" I asked as I saw the creature wiggling and screaming out in pain. I don't see anymore fire on it's back so... why is it screaming out?

Then something suddenly caught my eyes, the creature was somehow swiping off something from it's tentacle and I noticed that it was the body part that held my arms until blood shed out.

"Mikan's blood is somehow poisoning the vampire..." I heard Natsume exclaim as he seriously observed at the creature.

"Poison? But not even a single human can ever do that to vampires." Tsubasa-senpai started to wonder too.

"Look!" We heard Narumi-sensei yell as he pointed towards the creature that was slowly turning to ash until it's whole body was gone without a trail of hair.

"What...was that about?" I asked as Narumi-sensei, Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume stared at me with an unexplainable look on their eyes...


	7. Chapter 7: The mystery I

Chapter 7: The mystery I

"What...was that about?" I asked as Narumi-sensei, Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume stared at me with an unexplainable look on their eyes.

I tilted my head in confusion, saying to myself, _"Why are they staring at me like that?" _I looked around when suddenly a little light above my head started to glow.

It's like a small marble that is glowing very bright, even I don't know what is going on right now.

I was about to grab it when it moved around my body. It's like it was reacting to my touch and whenever I held my hand close to it, it just moves away, but not away from my body.

It was a brown color, and it floated above my head again. I tried to walk around but it was following me.

"What is going on?" I asked as Narumi-sensei and the others looked at each other. Seems like they don't know what was going on either.

"A Spirit perhaps?" Misaki-senpai thought.

"No, it's far too different from a spirit. More like..." I flinched in surprise when a voice suddenly spoke behind me, I slowly turn around and saw... Yuu!

"Yuu?!" I yelled in surprise. What is he doing here? More like: how did he get here? The guards in the Gakuen is very strict, not even letting you out of their sight.

"Ehe... I was worried so I followed you all. Oh don't worry I got Narumi-sensei's permission to come with you." I turned around to see if he was telling the truth. I saw Narumi-sensei nod, so it was true!

"Let's leave that topic behind us, shall we? Well, as I was saying... I read the history and prophet book about that small light marble on the top of your head, I remembered that it was called..." Yuu paused as he stared at me, making sure if I understand what he just said.

"Called? What is it called?" I encouraged him to go on with the explanations.

"As I read it, it was called the **"Memory Stone." **But I don't have any idea why the Memory Stone is attached to you." Yuu explained which made me nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey, how about we talk about that later? The outrage vampires is on our case here." A cold voice coming from Natsume say.

"Yeah, he's right. Let's go, everyone!" I said as we all continued on walking towards the village I grew up in.

It was darker than before. Lifeless, and you can even hear the screaming voices around you. I covered my ears, preventing myself from hearing those screams.

I even closed my eyes, because as I looked around me, bad images suddenly came into my mind, like how the village was covered in fire. Those screams reminds me on how I screamed when my father striked me with a long wood.

*Flicker, flicker*

I opened my eyes as I felt something in front of me. It was the Memory Stone, and it was shining brighter as it floated closer to me.

"Are you cheering me up?" I giggle as the Memory stone flew on the top of my head again.

"Mikan, see how your family is doing right now. Yuu and Tsubasa will come with you. While we investigate where the outrage vampires are." Narumi-sensei ordered as we all nodded.

My home was not that far, so I ran hurriedly.

I don't know but... I have a very bad feeling about this. Finally we reached my house, it was dark and quiet.

The lights were off, but the window was open.

"Mikan, be careful." Yuu warned as he stared at me with a very worried look.

I smiled at him brightly before we entered the house.

My eyes widened as I saw the living room in a mess. There were broken glasses on the ground, and the curtain was scattered on the ground too.

I ran towards my room, stopping as I stepped on something, it was sticky and slippery.

I saw a lamp on the side of the table. I walked towards it and turned it on. I pointed it towards my foot and finally saw that it was...b-blood.

"Mik..an..?" I flinched in surprise as I heard someone called my name.

I look around, searching where the voice came from. A figure appeared below me, and it grabbed my foot which almost made me scream, but I covered my mouth because I didn't want the others to find out.

"Mikan...Is..that..y-you?" That familiar voice made me cry suddenly.

"Mom...?" I cried up as I sat down to see Mom properly. But... I crawled back as her eyes suddenly turned red and she suddenly smiled at me creepily.

"W-who are you?!" I asked as I tried to stand up and got ready to run away but she grabbed my foot, making me fall down again.

"**What are you talking about, Mikan? It's me, your Mother." **That voice is not my Mom's voice. How did it all turn out this way? Is it my fault? Is it because of me?

If only I didn't run away, everything will surely be the same as before...Why am I so weak? Why am I a coward? Why am I so useless? Because of me, I even included other innocent people.

I don't have the right to exist in this world... "MIKAN!" I snapped out from my thoughts, I didn't notice that I was already crying.

"Tsubasa...senpai? Yuu..?" I slowly turned around as I saw the both of them standing on the door.

"Let go of her!" Yuu demanded. I turned to Mom and saw that there was a bite on her neck. She was bitten by a outrage vampire... because of me?

I was trembling and crying too... I felt so ashamed at myself.

*Swish, swish, swooosh*

Fire balls suddenly came in to attack which made the hands on my foot to let go and I tried to run away. I turn around to see My mom but she disappeared.

"Where...did Mom go?" I asked while my voice was still trembling. I looked in Tsubasa and Yuu's direction and I even saw Natsume behind them.

"Her body was turned to ashes when I attacked her with my fire balls. Her body was not fully transformed into a monster so I made a move-" *SLAP* Before Natsume can continue his words, my hands moved towards his cheeks and before I knew it, I had already slapped him.

"HOW CAN YOU KILL MY MOTHER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?! NATSUME, MY MOTHER IS A HUMAN! A HUMAN!" I was so irritated as I threw those words at Natsume. My body couldn't stop from trembling and my tears couldn't stop from flowing down my cheeks.

"Tch, you humans don't get it, do you? When an outrage vampire bites you, your consciousness of being a human will be gone, and by that time, you will transform into a monster that will eat it's own kind. Whitey, your Mother is already gone, and all you can do is accept it. If you order me to apologize and kneel down to you, it's not my fault, it's the rules. Sadly, to tell you the truth, all your family members were bitten by an outrage vampire so Narumi and I will finish our business right away." He finished without even considering my feelings to the words he just said.

How can he say it that easily? Is he treating humans like a low level, unlike them?

I stood there without saying anything, until Narumi-sensei arrived with the other members and said that everything was already fixed but... many humans died because of that. The village where I used to live in suddenly vanished before my eyes, not even a single human survived except for me.

We returned to the Gakuen. Along the trip I didn't speak to Natsume or any of them. I just sat quietly with my bangs covering my eyes.

The Memory Stone was flickering above my head, but I didn't bother to look up.

When we reached the Academy, I quickly ran towards the room I was staying in and quickly locked the door. I didn't feel like facing the others right now. I knew that they were worried, but that didn't affect me.

What will I do now? My family is gone and I don't know what to do. I hugged myself and cried. I didn't eat dinner either, I just continued on crying. Yeah I guess crying is all I do, huh? Pathetic.

I turned the lights off and covered myself in the blanket and shut my eyes. They hurt because I cried too much.

_"Why did my real family leave me? Is it because they don't love me? Is it because I'm useless?Can someone tell me why?" _I cried again as I thought about those questions.

I can't sleep, I can't sleep, I can't sleep.

_*_Flicker, flicker*

The Memory Stone suddenly moved around me and glowed. I sat up and reached my finger to it when a voice suddenly spoke, making me flinch.

_"Mikan... I'm so sorry...so...rry...for...alone" _The words that it was saying was muffled and not clear. "Who...?" I asked, but the Memory Stone floated towards my head and stayed there.

I had an uneasy feeling and questions started to flow from my mind again, like: who was that voice from? Where did it come from? Why does it know my name?


	8. Chapter 8: The mystery II

Chapter 8: The mystery II

I was gripping the bed sheets tightly, I was bothered by the voice who talked just now...Many questions were popping out of my mind. I was so confused and started to have doubts, and also...fear. Yes, for the first time I felt this kind of uneasiness. Ever since I came here, I've never felt this way before.

Why...? Why am I having these doubts and why does it seems like I'm afraid of facing of what's ahead of me? Yet I didn't know that my body was already trembling and my tears were already flowing out of my eyes. My eyes already hurts since I was crying the whole time, after _that _argument with Natsume, I cried while I was running all the way here.

So to take my mind off it, I opened the secure window and gazed up at the bright shining stars. How I wish to be like them, because they will keep shining no matter what happens...

Secretly I walk out of the room I was staying in, and headed out to the garden where I saw the Sakura tree, my favorite place in the VGakuen.

Of course, I took jacket with me since it's kind of cold tonight.

No matter what I do, I can't get that voice out of my head. Somehow, I've heard it before. I closed my eyes for a bit, but before opening them my heart suddenly started beating like crazy; I was sensing danger! I didn't know what this feeling was, but surely it's a sense of trouble.

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes, and when I opened it, I saw a figure right in front of me. I can't see his face clearly, but I can tell that he's a boy, and suddenly his eyes glowed red. It caused me to pull back for a bit, but his eyes changed into silver, which made me relieved.

He sat down and I saw his face clearly now. His hair was spiked down and it was colored light-brown. I was mesmerized by the color of his eyes which was color silver. He smiled when he touched my forehead, and I was surprised when he did that...Well, of course anyone would be surprised when someone you didn't know suddenly touched you, right? Normally, some other girls would scream in fright.

But...why didn't I scream out for help? Well duh, it makes sense that there are possibilities that he might harm me or just be friends with me. I saw him reach out his hand, towards my hands. I flinched since I felt afraid of what he might do to me. Why aren't I panicking? Why aren't I screaming for help? I really don't understand my own feelings now, but I can feel that he won't harm me.

"W-who... Are—" But before I can continue my stammering words, he shushed my mouth using his pointer finger. I can see how he observed our surroundings. My question is: Why is does his aura increase all of a sudden?

**_*GRRRRRRRR*_**

I suddenly felt creeps when I heard that awful, hungry sound. At the bush right at the back of the Sakura tree, a huge figure suddenly appeared right in front of us, it's eyes were red and the worst part was, it was drooling as it looked at the both of us, like it wants to eat us in one attack. The boy right in front of me was just standing there with his poker face. He raised up his right hand and I suddenly saw a black thing on his hand.

**"Black Spirit." **I heard him chant when the black thing on his hand suddenly burst out and multiplied itself for to almost 10 more, but there were no changes. It looks like it was only interested on making us his dinner.

The Black Spirits that he boy summoned moved forward for an attack, but...they were all turned into dust. I saw perhaps what was a force field that surrounded it's body. I observed quickly when a Black Spirit came near it... I get it now! Whenever you go near it, the force field surrounding it's own body will melt your body and you will be turned into dust, like how the Black Spirits turned out.

"Tch! A Forceful Wolf!" I heard the boy mumble irritatedly, but with the same normal expression.

**_*GGGRRRRAAAWWWWRRRRR*_**

The creature ran towards us! I don't know what to do! I was waiting for the boy to think of something when a huge spirit appeared behind us. It was transparent, and you can see something through it's body.

"STAY DOWN!" I heard him order as I obediently stoop down onto my feet and wrapped my arms around my head.

I don't know what was happening since my eyes were closed, and whenever I opened them, all I can see was a bright light that was made my eyes shut close.

A few minutes later, the light glowed down and I was able to see what was happening. But it seems like I was too late, the creature that was about to attack us disappeared in the blink of an eye. The boy then again walk towards me and kneel down. I panicked since I didn't know why he bowed down.

"P-please don't kneel down to me..." I panicked as my words stumbled.

"Eh, sorry for the words I just spat out just now. " He was so polite now! I don't know what to do.

"Erm...Please stand up and tall me w-who you are." I said as he looked up and stood up.

"I'm Youichi Koruji, It's an honor to serve you once again. My lady." I was startled as he held my hand and kissed it! I really felt like my face was heating up right now!

"E-ehe...Uhm...Erm...C-can you...I mean I don't understand what your talking about b-but, I think you mistook me for s-someone." I pulled my hand away as he stared at me blankly.

"Hmm..." He stopped staring at me and somehow hummed like he was thinking about something.

"Eh, I'm really sorry... Perhaps I'm used to the butler training, but I would like to introduce myself once again...I'm Youichi Koruji, a trained butler that came from a far place just to serve a wonderful person named Mikan Sakura." He then smiled at me sheepishly.

"H-ha?! W-wait! I think YOU really DID mistake me for someone else! Erm... My name is Mi-Mikan-Mikai Sa-saruka! Y-yes, yes! My name is Mikai Saruka!" All he responded was a smirk and a giggle. G-gosh! What's wrong with this boy?

"Eh, Excuse me for my rudeness just now... Ojou-sama, you don't need to hide who you are, or more like: lying to me is useless. Because I have a good and sharp sense on who and who I should be serving as a faithful butler." He put his left hand at his chest and bowed his head to me.

ARGH! Can he stop that?! I-it's kinda irritating me...

"P-please don't call me Ojou-sama, people might hear you and mistake-" But before I could continue, he cut off my words. His expression changed all of a sudden.

"Please don't bother about the other people, if they want to say something to Ojou-sama, please just ignore it. But if they are out of the line..." He paused as I saw his eyes glow red again and his fangs were starting to show.

"**I swear here that I will kill them in no time, just as Ojou-sama wished me to." **I shimmered as his tone deepened on those words.

*Flinch*

I saw him flinch when he saw my expression. Well I can't describe what expression I was having just now. His eyes changed back to normal and his fangs were gone.

"Eh, I-I'm so sorry Ojou-sama...For a butler to show a disgusting figure..." He looked away as he felt angry at himself. I slowly walked towards him and tapped his shoulders.

"Hehe, don't worry about it! I don't find it disgusting at all! You're hotter in that form!" Yeah you can say that I was cheering him up, since I feel bad of myself. He saved me and I'm gonna hurt his feelings? I don't think I'm that kind of person. I'm more like a friendly and a hyper type.

"Thank you for having a kind heart Ojou-sama...Now, shall we head to your bed so that you can have your beauty sleep? Don't worry, I will just be waiting outside your-" And this time I was the one who cut him off.

"NO! Your sleeping INSIDE!" I demanded which surprised him.

"Sukashi, Ojou-sama. Boys are not allowed inside a girl's dormitory." He stated. He's right though, boys are not allowed to go to the girls dormitory after curfew or even with no practical reason.

"Don't worry my lady. I will be waiting outside patiently...Don't worry about me, please go and have a good night's sleep." He kneel down and kissed the hand he kissed earlier!

"C-can you stop d-doing that?! *Sigh* A-anyway, if you really insist on sleeping outside, then you can." I said as I waved goodbye to the boy- Erm...I mean Youichi, and headed towards my dorm.

Haa...Everything around here is just getting weirder and weirder...

**(A/N: Hello there! Just for a note but I'm not a YXM Fan but...I'm sorry but this is all part of the story! Hope that your liking this story so far! Thank you for leaving reviews! I'm happy about it, Thank you again!:D)**


End file.
